The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Script
Last time, the guys convinced Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel to make it a guys-only week in glee club. The guys skatted and doo-wopped to Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, and Louis Armstrong while Drew successfully asked Faith out. Ellie and Danielle still aren’t getting along, and Ellie hasn’t apologized to Paige yet. The tension continues to build between Winston and Gabrielle, and that’s what you missed on…''The Music Book!'' The camera pans the entrance to the Austen Conservatory. It’s nighttime, and streetlights are lit. Sirens blare, and people stream out of the building. Most are dressed in formal attire. Mr. Dominguez: Everyone away from the building! Ellie, clinging to Gideon’s arm, hurries over to Mr. Dom. Ellie: What’s going on, Mr. Dom? Is something wrong with the fire alarm? Danielle hurries over, too. Danielle: No, there isn’t. I distinctly smelled smoke, so I was the one who pulled the alarm. Gideon: So there’s actually a fire. Ellie: Is everyone out of the building? Mr. Dominguez: I see all of the Dixie Singers and Ms. Handel. As for everyone else, I cannot say. A firefighter heads out of the building and over to Mr. Dominguez, Ms. Handel, and the Dixie Singers. Firefighter: I’m looking for the headmaster, Drake Vincent. Headmaster Vincent dashes over. Headmaster Vincent: I’m him. Firefighter: The fire started in a ladies’ restroom right off the auditorium. We were able to contain it, and only the restroom and part of the wall it shares with a classroom were damaged. Headmaster Vincent: Any news on the cause? Firefighter: *glances at glee club* Are you okay with these students knowing? Headmaster Vincent: This is C.C. Calhoun’s glee club. The Austen Conservatory is like home to them. Someone has messed with their home, and they have a right to know. Firefight: All right then. We suspect arson, although that’s really for a police officer to say. We’ve got a couple officers examining the scene right now. Trista: *whispers to Paige* This is so crazy. Paige: I know. Who would try to burn down the conservatory? Trista: We’ve got to figure this out. Hey, guys, gather around. The glee club forms a circle away from the adults. Trista: Someone did this on purpose. We’ve got to figure out who. Mark: Someone purposely chose tonight. Whether it was because in the busyness, no one would notice or because someone doesn’t like the fall showcase… Jessica: Do you think someone would want revenge? Devin: What for? Ellie: Who was the last person in the ladies’ room? Danielle: I had to duck in there during Ian’s performance. I didn’t see anyone else or anything suspicious. Neal: The police will want to know that. Paige: Do you think…does anyone think it could be a member of the Dixie Singers? The glee club members stare at one another. Ellie: Great, now no one can be trusted. Mark: We’re going to have to. Let’s try and remember what happened yesterday. Preparations for the showcase were going on, so anyone could’ve slipped in and got things ready since they wouldn’t have had time tonight. Danielle: We were doing final rehearsals in the Half Moon. Ellie: We’re going to get to the bottom of this. I think we should start at final rehearsals. 'THE MUSIC BOOK ' The glee club, Mr. Dominguez, and Ms. Handel are in a classroom. Ms. Handel: I wish we could practice in the Half Moon, but there are crews busy decorating it. Mr. Dominguez: This will just have to do. Let’s see…who’d like to go first? Ms. Handel: Let’s go in performance order for tomorrow night. So that means, Mark, you’ll start us off. Mark hops out of his seat and moves to the center of the room. Ms. Handel: The emcee will introduce you, you’ll walk onstage, and then you’ll start. So let’s practice that. Mark nods and steps off to the side of the room. Mr. Dominguez: Starting us off tonight is Mark Winters with “Never Say Never” by The Fray. Mark smiles and heads back into the middle of the room. The band starts playing. Mark: Some things we don’t talk about '' ''Rather do without '' ''And just hold the smile '' ''Falling in and out of love '' ''Same damn problem '' ''Together all the while '' '' '' ''You can never say never '' ''While we don’t know when '' ''But time and time again '' ''Younger now than we were before '' '' '' ''Don’t let me go '' ''Don’t let me go '' ''Don’t let me go '' ''2x '' '' '' ''Picture, you’re the queen of everything '' ''As far as the eye can see '' ''Under your command '' ''I will be your guardian '' ''When all is crumbling '' ''I steady your hand '' '' '' ''You can never say never '' ''While we don’t know when '' ''Time and time again '' ''Younger now than we were before '' '' '' ''We’re falling apart '' ''And coming together again and again '' ''We’re growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together, again '' '' '' ''Don’t let me go '' ''Don’t let me go '' ''Don’t let me go '' ''4x '' '' '' The glee club applauds. Mark bows. Mr. Dominguez: Next up, Danielle Meyer is covering “I Who Have Nothing.” The glee club is still standing in a circle outside Austen Conservatory. Trista: I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary during anyone’s performances. Who was the last to leave after rehearsals? Ian: That would be Neal, Connor, and me. We walked out with Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel. I needed to ask them a question about my song, and my stupid roommates forgot their keys. Neal: Hey! Ian: No offense. Connor: Offense taken. Gideon: Ian, were Neal and Connor with you the whole time? Ian: Yeah. Devin: And we can check with Mr. Dom and Ms. Handel to prove their alibi. Ellie: Devin, why don’t you, Ian, Connor, and Neal go do that? The rest of us will start puzzling over what happened earlier tonight. The four boys head over to the instructors. Danielle: I was waiting in the wings during Mark’s performance. I didn’t notice anything suspicious. Ellie: And I was in the wings while you were singing. I had a perfect view of the audience, and no one got up. Danielle: Are you sure? Ellie: Positive. Emcee: And now Danielle Meyer with “I Who Have Nothing.” Danielle walks to center stage, smiles, and relaxes her shoulders. The music starts. ''Danielle: I, I who have nothing '' ''I, I who have no one '' ''Adore you, and want you so '' ''I’m just a no one '' ''With nothing to give you but love '' ''I love you '' '' '' ''She, she buys you diamonds '' ''Bright, sparkling diamonds '' ''But believe me '' ''Dear, when I say '' ''The she can give you the world '' ''But she’ll never love you the way '' ''I love you '' '' '' ''She can take you any place she wants '' ''To fancy clubs and restaurants '' ''But I can only watch you with my nose '' ''Pressed up against the window pane '' '' '' ''I, I who have nothing '' ''I, I who have no one '' ''Must watch you '' ''Go dancing by '' ''Wrapped up in the arms of somebody else '' ''When darling it is I '' ''Who loves you. '' '' '' The audience applauds. Danielle curtsies. Danielle turns to Ellie. Danielle: At the end of my performance, you hurried back to the wings. Where did you go? Perhaps to the bathroom? Ellie: You’re accusing me of setting the fire? Danielle: What’s your alibi? Ellie: I was feeling kind of nervous so I found Gideon in the audience. He calmed me down. Gideon: I can confirm that. Danielle: Anyone besides Ellie’s boyfriend? Ian: I saw Ellie with Gideon in the audience. Trista: Me, too. Danielle: That only proves you didn’t start the fire then. Ellie: My solo was up next. Why would I want to interrupt my own song? Emcee: Please put your hands together for Eleanor Grace with “On My Own” from ''Les Miserables. Ellie hurries onstage. She take a deep breath, and the nervousness fades from her face. ''Ellie: On my own '' ''Pretending he’s beside me '' ''All alone '' ''I walk with him ‘til morning '' ''Without him '' ''I feel his arms around me '' ''And when I lose my way I close my eyes '' ''And he has found me '' '' '' ''In the rain the pavement shines like silver '' ''All the lights are misty in the river '' ''In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight '' ''And all I see is him and me forever and forever '' '' '' ''And I know it’s only in my mind '' ''That I’m talking to myself and not to him '' ''And although I know that he is blind '' ''Still I say, there’s a way for us '' '' '' ''I love him '' ''But when the night is over '' ''He is gone '' ''The river’s just a river '' ''Without him '' ''The world around me changes '' ''The trees are bare and everywhere '' ''The streets are full of strangers '' '' '' ''I love him '' ''But every day I’m learning '' ''All my life '' ''I’ve only been pretending '' ''Without me '' ''His world will go on turning '' ''A world that’s full of happiness '' ''That I have never known '' '' '' ''I love him '' ''I love him '' ''I love him '' ''But only on my own '' '' '' Ellie wipes away her tears quickly. The audience erupts in applause, and Ellie manages a curtsy. The glee club is still in a circle; Ian, Connor, and Neal are back. Danielle’s arms are crossed. Danielle: Okay, okay, you didn’t set the fire then. But I still think you could’ve set it at another time. Maybe Gideon here snuck into the bathroom to officially start the fire. Ellie: You have no evidence, Danielle, only hatred for me. Devin: Ellie has a point. Danielle: Of course you take her side. Devin: What does ''that ''mean? Danielle: Please, we all know you like Ellie. Devin: I have a girlfriend. And if we’re going to go around accusing random Dixie Singers with no evidence, let’s start with you, shall we? You seem to be very accusatory tonight, like you have it all figured out. Maybe you’re trying to cover up your actions. Jessica: Guys, calm down! Since we have no proof to back up Danielle’s or Devin’s claims, let’s think about the next performance. Maybe someone will remember something from when Ian was singing. Emcee: Now Ian Scott takes the stage to sing. Ian trots onstage and smiles. The music starts. ''Ian: Whoa, my love, my darling, '' ''I’ve hungered for your touch, '' ''A long, lonely time. '' ''And time goes by, so slowly, '' ''And time can do so much, '' ''Are you still mine? '' ''I need your love. '' ''I need your love. '' ''Godspeed your love to me. '' '' '' ''Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea, '' ''To the open arms of the sea. '' ''Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me, '' ''I’ll be coming home, wait for me. '' '' '' ''Whoa, my love my darling, '' ''I’ve hungered, hungered, for your touch, '' ''A long, lonely time. '' ''And time goes by, so slowly, '' ''And time can do so much, '' ''Are you still mine? '' ''I need your love. '' ''I need your love. '' ''Godspeed your love to me. '' '' '' The audience applauds. Ian bows. Jessica: *sighs* I saw nothing. Paige: Me, neither. I was waiting in the wings, but I was watching Ian a bit more than the audience. Danielle: Wait a minute. You guys want proof that Ellie started the fire? Well, I don’t have proof exactly, but I have a motive. Ellie: Can’t wait to hear this. Danielle: The fire interrupted Paige’s solo. Ellie hates Paige. Ellie: I don’t hate— Danielle: Yes, you do. Ellie: Danielle, I don’t. Paige: Then why haven’t you apologized yet? Danielle: If you didn’t start the fire, then it should be easy to apologize now. Ellie: I…I…I can’t. I’m sorry, but I’m just not ready. Danielle: Then you’d better be ready to confess to Headmaster Vincent and the police. Gideon: Now hold up, Danielle. Just because Ellie can’t apologize doesn’t mean she set the fire. She’s not malicious…unlike someone I know. Trista: I know someone who can clear Ellie’s alibi for yesterday and earlier today. Ellie: Who? Trista: Duh, your roommate. Ellie: Of course! I’ll call Cate right now. Cate Mikkelson hurries over. Cate: What’s going on? Ellie: Basically there was a fire. Danielle is accusing me of starting it. I need you to clear my alibi for yesterday and today. Cate: Of course. Ellie and I were hanging out all last night and today. I was calming her nerves and keeping her distracted so she didn’t think about the showcase. Last night, we went to dinner together and then did homework in our room. Today, we watched movies and had a spa day. The only time she left my sight was to go to the bathroom in her dorm, and she wasn’t gone long enough to come all the way here and then get back. Gideon: There, that proves things, doesn’t it? Ellie didn’t set the fire. Danielle: Then who did? None of you seem to have any other ideas. Ellie: Well, Devin may be onto something. You’ve been suspiciously leading this whole search and throwing out accusations left and right. Miles: Plus, we can’t forget you said you were last in there during Ian’s performance. That would’ve been the perfect opportunity. Danielle: It wasn’t me! Ellie: How can we believe you? Cate: Especially since you were so willing to blame Ellie. Paige: Guys, maybe it wasn’t Danielle. Maybe the perpetrator didn’t set the fire until during my song. Emcee: And now for our last performance of the night: Paige Newton with “All By Myself”! Paige steps into center stage. She looks even more nervous than Ellie did. ''Paige: When I was young '' ''I never needed anyone '' ''And making love was just for fun '' ''Those days are gone '' ''Livin’ alone '' ''I think of all the friends I’ve known '' ''When I dial the telephone '' ''Nobody’s home '' '' '' ''All by myself '' ''Don’t wanna be '' ''All by myself '' ''Anymore '' '' '' ''Hard to be sure '' ''Sometimes I feel so insecure '' ''And love’s so distant and obscure '' ''Remains the cure '' '' '' ''All by myself '' ''Don’t wanna be '' ''All by myself '' ''Anymore '' ''All by myself '' ''Don’t wanna be '' ''All by myself '' ''Anymore '' '' '' ''When I was young '' ''I never needed anyone '' ''Making love was just for fun '' ''Those days are gone '' '' '' ''All by myself '' ''Don’t wanna be '' ''All by myself '' ''Anymore '' ''All by myself '' ''Don’t wanna live '' ''Oh '' ''By myself, by myself '' ''Anymore '' '' '' The fire alarm sounds, cutting Paige off at the end of the note. The audience starts to panic and hurry out the door. Danielle is practically in tears. Danielle: I swear, I’m not who started the fire! Trista: Okay, we believe you. Ellie: I believe you, Danielle. Devin: But who else could’ve done this? Paige: I guess we’re going to have to leave it up to the police at this point. Hopefully they’ll uncover some incriminating evidence. Ellie: I hate leaving this unsolved. Someone tried to destroy our auditorium. Ian: Let’s see if Mr. Dom and Ms. Handel need us for anything. Otherwise, I’m ready to head back to my room. Gideon: *to Ellie* I’ll walk you and Cate back, okay? Ellie: Okay. A girl in a formal black dress and black hoodie slips through the shadows and into Austen Conservatory, ignoring the yellow crime scene tape. She silently walks down the hall into the auditorium. As she observes the smoky wall of the Half Moon, the lower half of her face is shown. A smile curves her dark red lips. “Nice work.” The girl spins around. Winston Davies steps out of the shadows. Winston: I knew the perpetrator would return to the scene of their crime. Risky, stupid, and cliché. But the fire itself was absolutely brilliant on your part. Girl: I think that’s the first compliment you’ve ever paid me. The girl pushes down her hood and reveals herself. It’s Gabrielle. Winston: So tell me. How did you do it? Gabrielle: Are you trying to get me to confess so you can turn me in? Do you have a recorder hidden in your coat pocket? Winston: *laughs* No recorder. There’s no one hiding in here, either. I just want to know. Gabrielle: I snuck out during Paige’s performance. That was easy, since I was sitting at the back. I lit the fire in the few trashcans in the restroom. Then I slipped back into my seat, and no one knew what I’d done. Winston: Simple but effective. I’m impressed. Now, why did you do it? Gabrielle: Oh, that’s easy. I wasn’t selected to perform in the fall showcase when I’m twenty times better than Danielle, Ellie, and Paige. Even if I only cut off one of their performances, I ruined the memory forever. Tonight will never be remembered as the night that they hit every note and sang beautiful songs. No, it will be remembered as the night someone set a fire in the Austen Conservatory. Winston: I like the way you think. Perhaps we could be partners in crime instead of adversaries. Gabrielle: *narrows her eyes* What do you have in mind? Winston: I’ve wanted to get revenge on your stupid glee club for ages, but my plan needs a second person. We’re going to get one of the guys expelled so I can take his place. Then we can bring the Dixie Singers down from the inside. Gabrielle: I’m listening. Winston: Before my father was on the C.C. Calhoun board, my older brother attended Westmore Preparatory. He was a member of their glee club. Every year, Westmore lost to the Dixie Singers in Sectionals until finally, the headmaster disbanded the glee club. My brother can sing circles around any of the Dixie Singers. So I’m doing this for him. Gabrielle: And who’s our target? Winston: With my plan, we’re aiming for him. Winston points over by the door where pictures of the current glee club hang. Gabrielle peers closer in the dim light. The picture Winston indicates can just barely be made out. It’s Connor. The screen goes black.